1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to sliders for slide fasteners and more particularly to pull tabs for such sliders.
2. Prior Art
There are known slide fasteners equipped with sliders having pull tabs with which to move the slider to open or close the fastener. In addition to this conventional function, advanced pull tabs are designed to carry thereon indicia or marks showing the origin or tradename of the fastener product, or other information identifying the user by name and address.
One prior art device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 57-20219 which is concerned with a slider pull tab having connected thereto a framed seal receptacle to which a sealing strip is adhered. With this type of pull tab accessory, it is difficult to do handwriting on a limited space of the strip, or to show on one side thereof all the information desired.
Another prior art device is taught in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-185910 which discloses a slider pull tab having connected thereto a locket with an openable cover. This device has a similar drawback in that the locket is available for printing or writing only on one side, and furthermore the difficulty is that the locket is liable to be damaged when it is grabbed hard together with the pull tab to move the slider under the influence of severe lateral pull or force applied to the fastener.